


Upon the Throne

by LadyRussellSprouts



Series: A Very SW Kinktober [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dark Side Rey, Darkside Reylo, Dominant Rey, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Visions, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Sith Empire, Sith Rey, Voyeurism, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRussellSprouts/pseuds/LadyRussellSprouts
Summary: As the heiress apparent, Rey must christen the throne.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: A Very SW Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649365
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Upon the Throne

Rey stared in horror as the cloaked figure strode forward revealing a vision of herself as Rey Palpatine, heir to darkness and the Sith throne. Gaunt and sinister, the woman analyzed Rey with the awareness of a predator. The woman grinned, trying to imitate a kindness she could no longer feel.

“Don’t be afraid of what you are,” Rey Palpatine implored, hazel eyes glinting from the red lightsaber in her hands.

Rey hesitated, the Sith wayfinder trembling in her hand. This was not real. She would never turn toward the darkness. This was merely a vision, one she had to escape.

Red and blue clashed a moment later, lightsabers singing in their grips. Rey Palpatine’s eyes remained kind and imploring as Rey swung to defend herself against the oncoming blows. A shadow passed over Rey Palpatine’s features, hazel eyes turning yellow before she let out an animalistic hiss. Rey fell backward hoping the wall behind her would cushion her fall.

But the wall never appeared. Confused and frightened, she screamed and screamed in her mind but she had no control over her body. Rey melted away as she witnessed how the darkness would consume her.

The vision she had shared with Finn materialized in front of her. On the Sith throne, she sat with Kylo Ren. Rey Palpatine sat sprawled against the Sith throne, clothed only in a dark hooded cloak that had opened scandalously to display her nude body. The thick base of a lightsaber filled her hand while the other hand closed around the handle of a whip. Kylo Ren kneeled between her spread thighs blocking the view of onlookers. The body of Sheev Palpatine lay motionless beside the unnatural machinery. The Sith followers remained in the stand, chanting softly in support for their new leader. 

Her yellow eyes closed as Kylo Ren’s tongue found a favorite spot between her folds. She cooed writhing against his mouth urging him to lick more, to suck harder. Disobediently he licked softly between her folds avoiding the places he knew would arouse her body. Opening her eyes, she met the gaze of Kylo Ren. No, this was not Kylo. Familiar brown eyes stared back but they were different. It was small adjustments, a posture that was much more relaxed now and eyes that held a hint of kindness. This was Ben. The man she had glimpsed but had never fully met. He had come back from the darkness. 

Instead of joy, distaste filled her mouth at the realization. As her first act as Empress of the Sith, she wanted to establish a chain of command. She wanted a knight who would pledge his loyalty and follow her until the ends of the galaxy. But Kylo Ren had not been present. In his place had been a weak replacement. She had to find him again and remind him why Ben Solo needed to remain dead. Using his own tactics against him, she had ordered the man to strip and to pleasure her with his mouth if he wanted to live. The threats were not necessary. He loved tasting her with his tongue, even now his control weakened with every lick. 

Rey grinned at her prey, resting her lightsaber on the armrest of her throne. With a flicker of her wrist, she disciplined the man at her feet, drawing welts across his back and shoulders. It was a shame he left his pants on. She would have loved to mark his shapely ass and claim every inch of his skin.

“Suck harder, Kylo. You know how I love it when you play with my clit,” she ordered, gripping the dark locks behind his head and pushing him deeper between her folds.

She gasped at the contact and rubbed harder against his face. The whip clattered to the ground as her other hand pinched an erect nipple. His large hands braced against her inner thighs pulling his head out of her grasp. The movement unintentionally opened her wider, displaying her aroused pussy more obscenely. The juices dripped from her inner folds onto the cloak between her thighs. 

“My name is Ben Solo,” he declared with lips still shining from her nectar. 

Her features filled with tenderness, yellow eyes blending into a familiar hazel. Uncertainty filled his features as he took in the face of the woman he had come to fight for. Caught in the net she weaved, he didn’t protest as she cupped his chin with one hand and drew his face toward hers. 

“For how long will you remain Ben Solo?” She taunted before running her fingers over his wet mouth, mixing her juices and his saliva. “One month? One week? One day?” 

Her eyes flashed yellow and he jerked free of the spell. She stopped him, gripping the hair at his nape and pulling him even closer.

“When we are through, you will give me Kylo Ren.”

She kissed his mouth to drown out any protest. Groaning at the depravity of tasting herself on his tongue, she pressed harder against him. Licking and sucking, she explored his familiar taste. The hard body above hers quivered as she sucked on his bottom lip before nipping the seams of his lips with her sharp teeth. Rubbing her nipples against his chest, she teased his senses while she stole into his mind and devoured every secret and fantasy he kept hidden. 

Ben slammed the doors of his mind closed but it was too late. Rey looked up at him coyly, biting her bottom lip. What she had learned about this man thrilled her. If she could blush, she would have at the revelation of his depraved sexual fantasies. Bondage with silk ropes, wax candles, vibrating clit rings and sharing her holes with customizable sex bots. Yellow eyes glowed in anticipation. Their sexual natures were similar, complementary. 

He grew wary as she considered him further. Discipline and coercion would not work against a man like him. Equals in every way, she thought to herself as a new idea blossomed in her mind.

Using the Force, she bound him and levitated their bodies before shifting them until she sat on his abdomen. From beneath her hood, she watched him struggle against her power and hiss in discomfort from the stone brushing against the welts on his back. Her dark cloak billowed behind her draping their lower limbs from view. His eyes dropped to her rosy nipples and she felt his cock twitch between her thighs. She smiled slowly as she undid the buckles of his pants, letting her breasts swing enticingly with every movement. Unveiling his cock, her mouth watered at the thick mass that throbbed in her grip.

“We need to get you ready to pleasure your Empress,” she tutted softly, lowering until her face was level with his crotch. 

* * *

Ben Solo watched in horror as this Sith with a familiar face started to lick the head of his cock. He couldn’t breathe when she flicked the underside of his shaft. He clenched his teeth against the groan threatening to break free. She had looked deep inside his mind and unlocked every hidden spot of pleasure. He tensed when she swirled her tongue against the slit of his opening, sampling the pre-cum that spilled forward. 

A new conflict filled him. Rey would always be beautiful no matter the color of her eyes or the blood on her hands. However, this was not the woman who had brought him back to the light. She was gone. In her place was a Sith and a temptress who enticed him beyond measure. His mind warred but his body did not know any better. She looked, smelled and tasted the same but her heart had turned. It was slowly corroding in her chest. He knew that if she succeeded in impaling herself onto his throbbing shaft the fight would be over. His body shook as he tried to resist. Maybe if he hadn’t known the pleasure of her body this would be easier but he knew that he was deluding himself. He would always want her.

She engulfed his cock and started to suck. His head fell back at the greedy pulls of her mouth. A broken groan escaped him as she pulled her lips off him with a soft pop. 

“Don’t you want to teach me how to suck your cock, Master?” She asked, innocently. 

The blood thrummed in his veins, flowing erratically until he knew she could feel it pulsing against her hand. Damn her, using the fantasy that had often filled his mind during their encounters. Breathing deeply, he tried to focus on the cloaked figures behind her, the lightning that slashed across the skies or the rumble throughout the cavern. He had to resist this temptress even if she used every secret against him. 

“Don’t you want me to worship your cock, Master? Sucking it deep until you fill my mouth and I am forced to swallow everything you give me?” She teased.

Ben opened his eyes ready to curse her but what greeted him stopped his heart. The Rey he knew gazed back at him. Her hazel eyes were clouded with pleasure and surrender. She just wanted to please him and she sucked enthusiastically trying to fit his girth into her mouth. He knew it was a trick, one she would keep using against him but his heart yearned. 

She groaned, eyes fluttering closed on a pleasant sigh as his cock twitched in her mouth. She met his gaze before small hands tugged on his shaft. Her head dipped toward his balls. No! He wanted to pull away but her mouth tugged gently on his heavy sack. She pulled back and gave him a tentative smile. 

“Do I make you feel good, Master?” She asked even as she started to work his cock in her mouth again, massaging his balls with her hands.

Her eyes pleaded for direction, for praise. He gulped a deep breath when she started to swirl her tongue on every upward stroke as if reading his mind. Her mouth suckled on his swollen cock and struck down his defenses. He grew deaf to the chants of the followers. His half lidded eyes could not make out the lightning that struck the stones. Ben moaned desperately even as her eyes flashed back to a triumphant yellow. 

* * *

Reveling in the defeat behind his pleasure, she pulled the hard and swollen member from her mouth. She caressed the long length admiring his girth and how it glistened in the dim light. Anticipation swelled as she remembered how talentedly he had used his tool against her. 

She perched herself onto his stomach letting his shaft throbbed between her ass cheeks. She twisted her hips against the hard muscles beneath her until her honey coated the ring of hair that circled his shaft. Unconsciously, she marked him laying claim to the prey she had conquered. 

“Now you may pleasure your Empress,” she ordered even as she hoped that he continued to refuse.

He did not move beneath her. His eyes unyielding despite how disheveled he looked and a predator's smile painted itself across her lips. She waited another heartbeat feeling merciful but nothing changed. 

So be it, she thought grasping his shaft and rubbing the cock head between her drenched folds. Yellow eyes tracked the reaction of her prey as she sunk oh-so-slowly onto his cock. He whimpered as she seated him deeply within her. 

“Oh Master! You’re so big,” she moaned on a breathy sigh.

She waited, holding him immobile again with the Force. His breathing deepened and his muscles started to clench. First in his thighs, then his abdomen, then a special group of muscles that allowed him to twitch inside her. Naughty, naughty, she thought to herself as he did it again. She licked her lips and his eyes tracked the movement. He flexed inside her again and she left out a soft moan. She bit her lip and clenched him with her own special inner muscles. He cursed even as his hips trembled underneath her as if trying to thrust upward. The only thing holding him back was her Force hold. Then, he stopped moving completely as if finding control again. 

Done with the pleasant torture, Rey started to ride. Loosening her hold on his body enough for him to move against her. She wanted to see when he broke. It was the slap slap slap of their wet bodies that got to him first. She had coated his entire lower half until every movement echoed lewdly in the throne room. His hips started to move against her on every downward thrust. She hummed, loving how much he stretched her inner walls. 

Using the Force, she lifted herself until she was suspended above him, the head of his cock teasing the opening of her cunt. Letting go, she fell as he plunged deeper than he’d ever been. She squealed from the pleasure-pain of his cock pushing against her womb. 

“Fuck! Master, no one’s ever fucked me like this,” she whined. 

She suspended herself again, clenching around his shaft the entire time. Ben let out a tortured groan beneath her. Nectar poured out from between her stretched cunt coating his abdomen and his balls. She rubbed her engorged clit against his pubic bone with every deep plunge. Her head fell back as he filled her again and the cloak hood fell onto her shoulders. Ben snapped. 

He fought against her hold and won. Gripping her, he lifted himself and started thrusting his hips into hers. Gravity allowed her body to fall deeply onto his thick shaft. She bounced rhythmically in response, quivering from his thrusts. Rey let out an unending wail releasing her control. 

“Punish me, Master! I’ve been a bad girl. Don’t stop fucking me,” she whimpered, leaning back to support herself on his knees.

A noisy wail left her mouth as he rubbed against the front wall of her cunt. She was so close to the edge as he fucked her deeper and harder. Rey cried out, cumming on his cock. Ben groaned beneath her again and she felt him twitching inside her. Yes, she wanted him to cum. She wanted him to fill her to the brim. A dark pleasure filled her chest. Two of the strongest bloodlines would create such powerful children. Something inside her trilled in satisfaction. 

“Fill up this pussy, Master. It’s so hungry for your cum,” She encouraged, using the words he loved. 

Warmth splashed inside her at last. She leaned down to kiss him, sucking at him with her inner muscles and drawing his semen deep into her womb. 

* * *

Ben couldn’t move as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. The Sith was insatiable, allowing him to rest but stoking the arousal until his blood sang again. She pulled away and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

The relief was short lived as she rubbed herself against him. Her hard nipples dragging against his chest in a teasing summon. He loved sucking on those little pebbles, making them tender. She made the most lewd noises when he rolled the hardened nubs between his fingers while sucking on her clit. He could feel his thick coat of cum dripping out of her and onto his shaft. He could picture it and the arousal sang higher. 

Her hips humped against his partially hard cock. He hissed when she brushed against the too sensitive head but didn’t stop. Her hips swiveled in a circular motion, spreading more of their combined juices between her folds and the puckered opening between her asscheeks. Ben gasped when an electrical pulse rumbled across his abdomen. Disbelieving, he watched as electric sparks traveled across the combined juices between her folds and his cock. Palpatine’s granddaughter gave him a naughty grin as the sparks grew. It was not quite pleasurable but his cock hardened in response until he was ready to fuck again.

From beneath her cloak, she placed his cock head against the forbidden hole teasing the tight ring. Her eyes grew heavy lidded again as she continued to stretch the opening with his cock head. She met his eyes as she pushed down and he slipped through the opening. Her mouth fell open in ecstasy. The Sith loved the pleasure that edged on pain. Often biting and scratching like an animal. Biting her lip on a hiss, she rose and pushed down harder. Ben cursed. Her asshole was so tight and snug. It was also painful how she squeezed around his shaft. She moaned softly, keening in the next breath as she worked herself up and down and used his cock to stretch her little asshole. 

Ben could not hold back his pleasure. He loved the look of absolute euphoria across her features as she seated him completely inside of her. He could feel her inner muscles rippling softly against his cock. Her eyes closed as she placed her hands on his chest and rotated him between her cheeks. The motion became more fluid as their juices coated his cock. Her eyes opened, yellow dancing playfully.

“Master, be gentle. No one’s ever been in my little asshole,” She gave a convincing whimper to complete her performance. 

Ben throbbed and cursed himself for loving the depravity of her words. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to just feel. She pulled him completely out of her ass, the small hole suckling at his length. Then she pushed back down filling herself with his thick length. Her hips stilled suddenly and the air grew quiet above him. Stiffening in alarm, he looked at the Sith above him. 

She perched on his lap, cock deep in her ass with her head tilted to the side, curious eyes trained on his face. A cat studying her prey. The most vulnerable she’d been since her acceptance of becoming a Sith. 

* * *

“Would your Rey ever give you her body so willingly? Would she understand your fantasies?” She asked, leaning forward and touching his cheek gently. “No, you would have to beg and coax her every step of the way. It would be that cat and mouse game you are so tired of.”

She had all of Ben’s attention now. There was suspicion in his gaze and he was smart to be suspicious. She was laying another beautiful web but this one was different. She was being honest. He valued honesty. It had been a foundation of their relationship. The darkness had given her a new layer of understanding, pulling back the veil on lies she had told herself for so long. Instead, it had revealed so many truths. Truths that she would willingly share with him. 

She pulled back and started to move her hips. He grunted when she started to ride, soft thrusts up and down.

”I knew what you wanted, Ben, and I gave it freely. Your Rey would toe that line with you but nothing more.” She grew breathless, eyes half mast. “I would walk across the line for you and embrace it. Imagine it.” 

She placed her hand against her womb and watched as his eyes widened at her implication. Fear and hope mingled in his gaze. She knew about his fear of being a terrible father, of repeating all the mistakes of his ancestors. She knew about his hope for a second chance to actually create something instead of always destroying everything in his path. She shared similar feelings. 

“A child, Ben. Children with two of the strongest bloodlines. Parents with unlimited power to rule the galaxy and shape it to their will.” Her pace quickened, eyes rolling back for a few thrusts. “The Rey that you desire only wants to save Ben but I want you, all of you.”

The orgasm rocked both of them suddenly and differently. Eyes closed, she quivered on top of him as he twitched inside of her. Connected once again in more ways than one. She forced her eyes to open even though she wanted to fall forward onto his chest and rest. Ben was still throbbing inside her, his hands gripping her hips tightly. 

When he opened his eyes, Kylo Ren stared back. Rey smiled.

“My people, let us welcome Kylo Ren, my consort and father of my future children!” The Empress of the Sith announced. 

The walls shook as her followers hissed in approval. Kylo pulled her close letting their sweaty bodies mold into one. He kissed her and she sighed, letting herself fall into the kiss. 

She kept falling. 

She had been pulled out of the vision too fast. For a moment she wasn’t sure if she was herself or still Rey Palpatine from the vision. She trembled, a million thoughts and emotions whirling at the same time. Rey hit the floor of the Death Star wreckage on a confused gasp. The Sith wayfinder clattered behind her and she feared it would be lost in the wreckage. The clattering stopped.

Rey felt him only a second before she saw him. Kylo Ren stared at her with the precious device in his gloved hand. 

Something heavy filled her as one realization did become clear. She did want him, all of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I try to keep this set of Kink stories within canon as much as possible as if these were scenes that happened but could not be shot because they were too deliciously sexual. However, I tweaked the ending. I feel like Kylo Ren/Ben Solo would love Rey whether she was Rey from Nowhere or Rey Palpatine. Doesn’t seem fair that she would only love Ben Solo. So in my story, Rey loves the man, all of him, murdery bits and all. And yes, I gave Rey an electrical vagina because as author I have that power. Thank you Bluewonderlust for editing and making sure this nonsense makes sense!


End file.
